


Maid Rise

by ZippyElly



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Maids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyElly/pseuds/ZippyElly
Summary: Rise in a maid outfit!





	Maid Rise

**Author's Note:**

> "But Zip, isn't the skirt on her maid outfit shorter?" I know what I'm about, friend.


End file.
